In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a wire clamping device and, more particularly, to a device to engage the lead ends of separate wires and hold them in a position for joining or soldering the ends together.
Often in automobile repair as well as repair of other wired products it is appropriate and necessary to connect wires by a soldering operation or alternatively to otherwise join the wires together. When repairing an automobile, holding the wires in position, particularly in the engine compartment or in some other restricted space is often a difficult task. This is particularly so when one is attempting to solder the wire ends together. Thus, there has developed the need to provide some type of mechanism to enable the leads of wires that are to be soldered to be joined or held relative to one another in a position that will facilitate soldering.
There are numerous devices available which comprise clamping systems for holding wires and other purposes. Spring clamps, for example, are mounted on platforms such as depicted in the McMaster Car Catalogue. Multi-position clamping systems, Mini-spring clamping systems, and Angle spring clip work holders. Other products available in the work place comprise soldering clamps or soldering holders such as found at www.musicmedic.com and at www.lenscleaner.com, defined respectively as a soldering clamp and as a soldering clamp-straight.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,823 entitled Solder Clamp, issued Nov. 14, 2000 discloses yet another device which is designed to hold lead wires in an appropriate position so that they may be soldered.
While the noted products have utility, greater flexibility with respect to such devices is deemed an appropriate goal. Moreover, a device which is usable in a restrictive space such as a vehicle engine compartment is also a desirable goal.